


Promise

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lucy does some explaining, and they make promises, promises are big to Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Steve make promises to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Lucy had finished telling Steve her story, from beginning to end. She was tired, and not too fond of explaining her life without her friends and family being there to give their own input. So when she yawned, letting down her hair from its twist, she was allowed to.

"I'm sorry," Steve said as she walked to her bathroom to change, him leaning against the wall beside the door so they could still talk. "I shouldn't have–"

"No, Steve, it's fine." Lucy told him, sliding off her dress to pull on her sleep gown. She began to scrub her face clean of makeup, lipstick long since worn away. "Frankly, I really should have told you from the beginning. You're a good, nice guy. And trust me, being good and nice are two different things."

She came out, padding across the floor to put the dress back in its sleeve. Her heels stayed by the door. He trailed after, sitting at the computer desk chair, watching her pull some of her hair back and hold it with the Moon clip. Her shoulders were foreword, showing how tired she was.

"It's late," he stated, standing. "I should go."

Lucy reached out, grabbing his wrist. She stared up at him, eyes shot silver with pin pricks of sea foam green, ageless, knowledgable and tired. Without voicing it, Steve heard her ask him to stay a few moments longer. So he returned to where he sat after she, slowly, released his wrist.

"I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Natasha or Fury." She said, voice soft. "I can't… I can't risk it. Luna's finally happy and we've been hopping so long that I'm tired. Fury will want to know everything for complete different reasons to you, maybe even dissect us, and Natasha won't trust me, and I need people who I can trust so Luna has someone to go to if," it was unspoken she was going to say _if something happened to me_ , or more bluntly _if I died_. "So far, only you know and I trust. Ramero and Dave are people I trust, but they don't know."

"They're pretty open minded," Steve pointed out. "You could tell them."

"I could, but it puts them in a position. They don't want to lie to their higher ups, but they'd keep it secret if I asked." With a small sigh, she slid up her bed, knees to her chest. "You can go, I won't make you promise that kinda thing."

A frown touched his face. "You can trust me, Lucy." He stood, holding out his hand. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Her eyes glanced between him and his hand, then she reached out, hooking pinkies. She grinned at his confused look. "I only believe pinky promises."

He grinned back, and repeated her words, "I promise on my promise to not tell anyone about who and what Lucy Spellman really is."

"And I," Lucy told him, "promise on my promise to help Steven Rogers with any trouble he has."


End file.
